I Won't Let Him
by BridgeToReality
Summary: "You just don't get it! You don't get that a lot can happen in a few days." Sometimes you can't fix what happens in the past. You can only move on from it. TW: Rape and Violence


**Warning: Triggers of Rape and Violence**

* * *

"Faster ladies, faster!" Aubrey yelled as all the girls ran up and around the bleachers.

Apart from Fat Amy - Beca was the only Bella giving the least amount of effort. The brunette hadn't spoken as much to anyone for a week, ignoring phone calls, text, not showing to classes, not eating or sleeping. The girls would frequently come up to her and ask if she was alright, but Beca would always respond with an "oh yeah, i'm fine. You know, just tired." or "nothing's wrong, dude. don't worry about me. school is just overbearing sometimes, you know?" Everyone noticed the dark circles under Beca's eyes. The've noticed her face becoming too pale. They've noticed the anti-depressant pills Beca takes when Aubrey calls for a break during Bellas practice. She isn't the sarcastic, rebellious, badass DJ that everyone knew a week ago. Beca just isn't...Beca.

The brunette noticed some of the Bellas staring at her as she swallowed her pill, the girl decides to head for the bathroom.

"Bree, she's scaring me." Chloe says, watching the brunette close the door behind her.

"She's probably just overworked with school and stuff, everyone's first year of college is pretty hectic. Remember?" Aubrey states, Chloe sighs.

Fifteen minutes pass and Aubrey decides not to bother the brunette, and continues on with practice. Chloe feels uneasy with Beca not having come out yet for a long time. She excuses herself from the group and heads toward the bathroom. She knocks on the door, "Beca?"

"It's open." Beca shouts to the door. Chloe slowly makes her way into the room, shutting the door behind her. She sees Beca's hands filled with water, as the girl splashes her face with the cooling liquid. The brunette looks at Chloe in the mirror, and Chloe instantly noticed the girl's red, puffy eyes.

"Bec," Chloe makes her way to Beca, but Beca backs away the closer the redhead got.

"It's nothing, I'm fine, I'm f- fine." Beca says, wiping her face. The brunette keeps her eyes glued to the floor. Beca slides down the wall, and sits on the floor. Chloe sits right beside her.

"What happen, Becs. Last week.. last week you were you. Now you won't answer any of my texts, I can see you haven't eaten or slept these past couple of days. You- you..." Chloe sighs. "Whatever it is you're going through, I can help."

"But you can't!" Beca suddenly shouts, startling the older girl. The brunette stands up and leans over the sink, silently sobbing. "You just don't get it. Y- you don't realize that a lot can h- happen in a few days." Beca barely manages to get out through her sobs.

Chloe walks over and wraps her arms around the brunette, being the only way she can comfort her. Beca resists and tries hard to pull away, but soon gave up. The two slid to the floor, Beca crying in the crook of Chloe's neck. Chloe doesn't complain though, only whispering sweet nothings in her ear. After ten minutes, Beca's cries dim down.

"Thank you." Beca whispers, breaking the silence.

"It's fine, Becs." Chloe says, kissing the girl's forehead (as a friendly manner, but Beca couldn't help but blush.) Chloe regrets a little kissing her forehead, because the girl suddenly became mute. "You don't have to tell m-"

"I want to." Beca manages to breathe out. The brunette sits up and leans against the wall just like Chloe, looking down at the floor as she thinks.

"Remember when we all went to that small club, because Amy managed to know the bouncers the other night?" Beca says, her eyes not leaving her lap.

"Yeah? I was gonna ask why you left early."

"I didn't feel comfortable, there were too many people trying to grind up on me and stuff, and I felt suffocated. So, when I left. T- there was this g- guy.." Beca starts to trail off, as more tears blind her vision. Chloe is hoping that Beca isn't going to say what she's thinking.

"H- he pulled me into an alley. A- and he. He pulled down my p- pants. He told me to stay silent or he'd p- punch me. I felt so filthy, I s- still do. He punched 7 times in m- my stomach. And he said i- if I told anyone, he'll kill me." Beca is in full sobs now. She wraps her arms around her knees and hides her face.

"I was raped Chloe. I was fucking raped."

Chloe immediately wraps her arms around the petite girl as she cries. Her shirt becomes wet from the amount of Beca's tears. The twosome stay in the small room the entire practice. Beca's cries die down again after 15 minutes.

"Please don't tell anyone. Please don't leave me." Beca says in such a small whisper.

"I won't leave you, Becs. I'll never leave you. But you have to let me help you."

"No!" Beca tries to back away, but lack of arm strength fails her.

"It's been a few days, so a rape kit won't do a lot to find the guy who did it-"

"But I know who did it." The bathroom became silent.

"Beca, please don't tell me you've been covering for this ma-"

"I know how the guy looks, and his friend called him out of the ally as they ran. I don't know who he is personally, but I know him." Beca sighs, reliving the horrible memory as she tells Chloe.

_"Hey, girl. Come over here." This drunk man said to Beca. She kept walking, but noticed his Barden Varsity jacket. He started to follow her._

_"Sorry dude, I'm not interested." She calls out not bothering to look back. Suddenly, she hears him running, so she goes off into a sprint. But it isn't long before her scream is covered by his hand and she's carried into a dark alley. She starts to feel tears scroll down her face._

_"Shut the fuck up." He says, punch her stomach. She hissed in pain. He pulls her pants and underwear down her legs. He unzips his jeans taking out his erected appendage. Without another second passing, he roughly enters her center. The girl cries in pain. And he punches her stomach once again._

_"Keep your mouth shut." He whispers again. He keeps a fast pace, entering in and out as he quietly moans. Beca does everything she can do to push him off, but nothing works. He spreads out her legs more, pushing her hips hard against the pavement. It isn't long until he pulls out of her and a white liquid flows onto the floor. After he zips himself up he punches her five times before she can move. _

_"You tell anyone this happened, and I'll find you and kill you." He whispers. _

_"Tom! Is that you? Tom!" A few boys yell. He looks behind him. "Dude, get out of there, there could be some fucked up prostitute or crack heads in there! C'mon Tom! Let's go." _

_He turns to Beca, but as soon as he looks at her she punches him right in his left eye, knowing it'll leave a black eye for him in the next few days. He runs off leaving Beca on the cold floor. It isn't long before she sits up and notices the blood between her legs. She cries in pain, trauma, and shock before she gets up, cleans herself off, and runs to her dorm as fast as she can._

"Tom. His name was Tom." Beca says. Chloe is now filled with anger.

"Beca, I'm gonna bring you to my dorm. You can take a shower if you want, alright?"

"Chloe, what are you gonna do? Please don't do anything, I can't afford for you to get hurt-"

" 't worry, I'll be just fine." Chloe and Beca walk to Chloe's dorm (shared with Aubrey), and as soon as they get there, Chloe sits on her bed, looking at Beca.

"Becs, you said he punched you, did it leave any marks." Chloe asks, and all Beca does is nod.

"Can you show me." Chloe looks up at Beca who is standing in front of her. If Beca was with any other person, she would've declined. She wouldn't even tell them what happened. But Chloe was different. Chloe is different. The girl slowly pulls her shirt over her head. And Chloe gasps in shock. Beca has several black and blue bruises covering her ribs and stomach.

"I'm sorry." Chloe says, wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist. The brunette stands between Chloe's legs. "What are you sorry for? You didn't do this."

"But I know who did." Chloe says looking up at Beca. "Remember that guy who said you have a lovely voice when we sang titanium together?"

"It was him." Beca breaths out.

"Yeah." Chloe starts to cry. "I'm sorry Becs. I'm sorry I let him do this to you. I should've been there to help you. I should've walked with you back. I'm-"

"Hey, hey." Beca whispers, getting onto her knees to look at Chloe's eyes. She brushes a strand of Chloe's hair behind her ear, letting her hand cup the girl's face.

"Listen to me, none of this is your fault. Don't put your self down for something you couldn't do. I'm fine now. I want you to promise me if anything happens to you, you'll call me. Doesn't matter where you are. Just call me, and I'll come right over to help. I know this is pretty bad - what happened. But we can't change it. Just move on from it. But if something like this happens to you- no. I won't let this happen to you. I want you to be happy. I'll do whatever I can to keep your beautiful face from frowning." Beca whispers.

"I really wanna kiss you right now." Chloe whispers her eyes moving from Beca's lips to her eyes.

"Nothing's stopping you." Beca says. A split second after that, their lips collide. The two melt into the kiss, Chloe tangles her fingers into the brunette's chocolate locks. Chloe slips her tongue into Beca's mouth and their tongues battle for dominance. Unknowingly, Chloe's thigh slips between Beca's leg, but immediately stops and pulls away when Beca tenses up.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We were caught up in the moment." Beca says kissing the girl's lips one more time.

"So...where does this leave us?" Chloe whispers.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna ask this beautiful girl out on a date."

"Oh, so I have competition? What does she have that I don't?" Chloe jokes.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Beca winks.

They stand up, and Beca finally asks, "Chlo, seriously now. Will you go out on a date with me?"

"I'd love to, but first I've gotta take care of someone." Chloe says, handing Beca her shirt.

"What are you gonna do?" Pulling her shirt on.

"Just stand by my side. I'm gonna give Tom what he deserves."

* * *

"I'm open!" Tom yells, as his friends throw him the football in the quad.

"TOM!" Chloe yells. Tom's football friend's see the two girls and start teasing Tom with "ooh you're in trouble," or "Tom's been a bad boy." Tom rolls his eyes and turns around, but his smirk immediately fades when he sees Beca. His expression is between scared and anger.

"Oh, so you remember her?" Chloe says.

"I told you not to tell anyone." Tom says stepping to Beca, who backs away.

"Touch her again and you'll regret it." Chloe barks.

"Who are you to talk? You whore."

"What the fuck did you just say? Chloe Beale is anything but a whore, you dick."

"Look who's talking." Tom says, joking with his friends.

"Don't fuck around with me or Chloe, Tom-" Beca gets cut off.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it. Cry to your lithe girlfriend?" Suddenly cops come up to the group and handcuff Tom.

"Tom Westlin, you are under arrest for rape and sexual assault." The cops say, everyone shocked at what was going on. Chloe holds Beca's hand in a tight grip, suddenly they notice the Bellas watching them.

"You're going to regret you did that." Tom says to the two girls.

"He won't do anything to you. I won't let him." Beca says, kissing Chloe's lips.

Beca knew she'd have to explain herself to the Bellas later, but that could wait.

"How 'bout we go back to your dorm, and sleep and cuddle all you want. Then later tonight, get ready, cause you're going on a date with me whether you like it or not." Beca jokes as the two walk back to Chloe's apartment. The Bellas watch them walk away together all shocked still at the situation.

"What the fuck just happened?" Fat Amy says.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome. This story was written at 2AM, so please forgive my mistakes. Send me prompts for one-shots if you want! Love you awesome nerds. xx**


End file.
